Manny Garcia
{{Infobox |thumb |Box title = Manny Garcia |image = Image:Manny_Earth_Day02.png |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Full Name: |Row 1 info = Manuel "Manny" Estevez Garcia III |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 20s-30s |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Repairman (and many more) |Row 5 title = Languages Spoken: |Row 5 info = English (with an accent, fluent), Spanish (first language) |Row 6 title = Love Interest: |Row 6 info = Kelly |Row 7 title = Interests and Hobbies: |Row 7 info = Workaholic, Toaster Collector, Hardware enthusiast, Music enthusiast, Loves to do volunteer jobs. |Row 8 title = Skills: |Row 8 info = Proficient in repairing damaged objects, Skillful in playing musical instruments, Proficient in building objects, |Row 9 title = Motto: |Row 9 info = "Hola, Handy Manny's Repair Shop, you break it, we fix it! This is Manny." |Row 10 title = Voiced By: |Row 10 info = Wilmer Valderrama Gideon Charles Gleeful (born early July 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon5) is a fraudulent child psychic, whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate and intimidate others into giving him what he wants. A sworn enemy of the Pines family, he serves as the ultimate antagonist of Season 1, until his eventual defeat and incarceration in the last episode. He was largely absent from the first half of Season 2 but returned during the final half of the season. Despite being an enemy and antagonist throughout the majority of the show, he later realizes his former ways are wrong during Weirdmageddon and is trying to restart his life as a good, regular kid. He is the pentagram with an eye on the Zodiac Gideon is first shown (as a cameo) in an advertisement on the back of an issue of "Wacky News" in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," with the words "Child psychic." After Soos shows the twins Gideon's commercial in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," they decide to test him as a psychic. They go to one of Gideon's shows at the Tent of Telepathy, even though Stan forbids them from doing so due to Gideon often causing him trouble. Category:Major characters Category:Hispanic Category:Males Category:Manny-Kelly Romantic Moments Category:Main characters Category:Gay Category:Loser Category:Jerks Category:Dumbass Category:Bob the builder ripoff Category:Jackass Category:Fatass Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Disambiguations Category:Spokenbob Category:Babyshit Category:Asshole Category:Gideon Category:Girls Category:Sissyass Category:Zims ass Category:Gxm Category:Sam Danny Phantom Category:Dipshit Category:Oh shit Category:Oh yeah cartoons Category:Gideons ass Category:Glen Category:Your a jackass and your shenanigans shit Category:Ijhgh Category:Iphone Category:Your a pretty ugly dick Category:Your a jackass that spaghetti sauce is shenanigans is shit Category:I hate you all Category:Assnoobs Category:Spongebob Category:General wiki templates Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Children Category:Wrenches Category:Screwdrivers Category:Episodes where a tool makes a cameo Category:Zim should suck Larry’s dick Category:Really Category:Good Category:Place Category:For Category:Drinks Category:With Category:Friends Category:Or Category:Family Category:Hi Category:Miss Category:You Category:Mama Category:Because Category:Youmama Category:Pissyass Category:Shityass Category:Creeps Category:Mickey Category:Your dick rock bitch Category:Up Category:Down Category:Crazy Category:Dummy Category:Pisshead Category:Shitrag Category:Gideon sucks dick Category:Really nigier Category:EpisodeList Category:Parents Category:General Category:Can we fix it Category:Hello nitro Category:Please fix it Category:Suckmydick Category:Balls Category:Eat my asshole Category:Shut the fuck up Category:Damn Category:Pissant